Love Game
by sydsyd1134
Summary: VDay Seballen Special One-shot Allen and Maylene are competing to see who will be Sebastian's Valentine. It's matches of wit, skill, creativity, and the ability to tell the black butler their feelings! Place your bets!


**I do not own DGM or KSJ in any ways shape or form. In honor of Valentine's Day I'm making a Seballen Valentine's special. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Will He Ever Be My Valentine?**_

Allen put a big 'x' on the calendar, marking the day of celebration of the Saint of Love, St. Valentine. He, Maylene, and Finnie each stared at the calendar of February. "So…who are you going to ask to be your Valentine?" Bard asked not really paying attention or rather caring.

Allen and Maylene both blushed, having the same person in mind that they wished to ask. Finnie put a finger on his lip, "Hmm…I don't know. Hey Bard, will you be my Valentine?" he smiled innocently and obliviously. Maylene turned red at an unwanted image and Allen saw Bard got flustered.

"F-Fine!" The chef grumbled. "Only it's a platonic Valentine." He made sure of. Finnie nodded brightly, trotting off to the garden to pick those roses Mr. Sebastian asked him for to pick. Lizzie was coming over to see her annual Valentine Ciel for their yearly Valentines private party Lizzie insisted to have. Bard was in charge of unwrapping chocolates for Sebastian while he made the chocolate sweets and deserts.

It would be the perfect Valentine's Day at the Phantomhive Manor.

While Bard was cooking, his back turn, he felt a slight chill in the air. "Some idiot must've left the window open…" he thought aloud, making himself believe it was the cold February air.

Not really though, it was the cold heating tension between Allen and Maylene. Maylene adjusted her glasses, letting her amber hawk-like gaze match Allen's stony cold grey-blue eyes. "So…today's the day we see who win's his heart." She said stiffly, her stutter replaced to that on an experience predator.

"Indeed, best chocolate, card, and confession wins," Allen said setting the table up for their competition. The two turned their back on each other, walking off in different directions.

This would be a game to see who would be Sebastian's Valentine.

* * *

_**Flowers for my Sweetheart**_

Sebastian smiled as he finished dressing his young master in his Valentine's Day wear, i.e. something pink, red, white and frilly that Lizzie bought for him earlier that week. Allen knocked on the door, "Enter," the Earl said. Sebastian stood up straight when Allen peeked through the room, holding a bouquet of roses and other flowers. "Those are from Elizabeth?"

Allen stuttered a bit quietly, flustered, "Ah, well, n-no, you see they're not for you they're for…" he shyly eyed Sebastian a bit, hiding his blush among the flowers.

But his protest was too quiet, he was afraid, Sebastian took the flowers with a smile. "Ah, well these can go with the other flowers Maylene brought earlier. Thank you Allen." Thought he would die, but slightly relived that Maylene got the same result earlier.

This game was only getting started, and worse comes to worse Allen may have to cheat.

* * *

_**A Card Can't Truly Say My Feelings for You**_

This begun round 2, since the first attempts were a bombing. Maylene had been sat out from decorating the parlor downstairs by Sebastian in case she hurt herself or ruined something glass and priceless. Allen was taking his break with her in the servants' quarters, they were in the middle of having a mini-race to see who makes the better card.

Maylene hummed a bit as she tapped her pen to her lips, "Hm…Roses are red and violets are blue…" she repeated out loud. Allen let out a shrill chuckle. Maylene scowled, "W-what's so funny?" she barked, face red with embarrassment.

"Seriously? Roses are red and violets are blue…ha!" Allen jeered, laughing pompously. The white-haired teen swayed his hand hauntingly as he spoke, "That's the most played out, used, up beginning for a Valentine's poem ever. Unlike a cliché like you, I'm making up my own poem."

Maylene gritted her teeth growled. "It's a classic! And it's easier to rhyme with! Keep you eyes on your own poem and head in the game!" she couldn't believe how fierce her competition was getting. But she would not lose!

Once the each card was finished and decorated, the two servants of the Phantomhives raced each other to the parlor where the party was being held. They saw Sebastian on a ladder hanging him streamers on the pillars. "Sebastian!" they both cried as they sprinted towards him, cards in their hands.

Sebastian was caught by surprise as the two servants raced and bickered for his attention. He tried to regain his posture, but Maylene tripped over her boot laces and made Allen trip over her. The two fumbling humans crashed into the ladder, making the black butler fall to the ground, taking an hour's worth of decoration's with him.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Read my letter!" they chorused sitting up from the remains of the decorations. Sebastian got up and dusted himself off. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What letters? What is it that you possible both want?" he asked, irritated beyond belief. They held up two crumpled piece of pink and red paper, stickers fell off, glue dripped and glitter sprinkled down.

They both looked deadpanned at their works of art. They scrambled to un-crumple the papers crying in tragedy when their poems were smudged and unreadable. "N-nothing …" the both mumbled, scurrying off in defeat. Sebastian sighed, rolling up his sleeves to redo the parlor again.

* * *

_**Sweets for My Sweetheart**_

Bard stared in wonderment and puzzlement when he saw Maylene and Allen scramble about his kitchen trying to make Valentine's chocolate. "Amazing…bloody amazing." He mumbled taking a long drag of his cigarette. It was like looking at two competing chefs, each trying to make the best chocolates they could for the butler.

Allen, his sleeves rolled up, placed pieces of a king-sized Funtom chocolate bar into the batter for his chocolate cookies. He whisked it, keeping eying glances at Maylene who was fumbling with ingredients she hadn't touched in her life. Allen chuckled, this time he had the upper hand, having previous experience with the kitchen.

Maylene screamed when the flames from the stove attacked her. Allen tamed the flames and slipped in his cookies. After several daunting hours, the cookies were done way before Maylene's treats. Allen trotted happily to Sebastian who was setting the table with his catering skills. "Sebastian I made cookies for-"

Maylene interrupted, running over to him, "M-Mister Sebastian I made c-chocolate brownies for-"

"For the party," Sebastian finished for both of them. He smiled politely taking both treats and setting them on the table. "Thank you both, it's good to see each of you committing yourselves to your duties and actually being of use," that part of aimed at Maylene of course, who numbed down a few sizes.

The two bowed to the butler, leaving the room awkwardly. No protest, he was good, he was truly good.

* * *

_**To Dance with my Love, the Devil**_

Elizabeth was fully enjoying the party. Once again she got everyone to dress up again, this time in a more painfully pinker and redder and much frillier style. Finnie was dancing with Bardroy as Tanaka chuckled, picking off chocolate cookies Allen made for Sebastian and sipping his tea.

Allen smiled as he opted to play piano for Ciel and Lizzie as they danced together. Ciel was fumbling a bit as usual, but Lizzie enjoyed it a hundred percent, ignoring her betrothed's fumbling and faults at dancing. Allen glanced longing at Sebastian, he sighed and adjusted his pink vest and bright red neck ribbon that had a heart clip in the middle. Even his hair tie was a hot pink to match the theme of the party.

Once the number was over, Lizzie and Ciel and the other servants went into the dining room enjoyed their Valentines snack, gorging each other with conversation on life, each other, the party, and the food. It was all delicious and 5 starred. Allen smiled stepping down from the piano to be caught my Sebastian.

"May I have this honor of dancing with you?" he asked charmingly, almost like a prince. Allen felt like Cinderella for a moment, he glanced at a blushing, defeated Maylene who was the last to leave, seeing Sebastian ask him. Allen nodded, accepting the hand and being pulled close to the demon butler.

The two began to waltz with each other, music coming out of nowhere like magic. The lights dimmed and a spotlight was on them as the danced. Allen blushed feeling on cloud nine. They danced the entire evening, like it was out of a dark twisted fairytale.

The Devil and the Exorcist.

At the end of the dance they shared a most long and deep chaste kiss. They ended it with a sight, Allen parting his lips to ask:

"_**Will You Be my Valentine?"**_

* * *

**And done! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hoped you enjoyed some competition. I admit I wanted to add Grell put couldn't squeeze him in anywhere. So...I'm very sorry for that! Happy V-Day y'all!~**

***flies away on demonic angel wings* o3o**


End file.
